Currently, such subsea industrial appliances use for communication existing copper infrastructures and connectors, which are restricted to a low bandwidth. Standard Ethernet communication that employs a voltage level defined in the Ethernet standard 802.3, which is based on a voltage of ±2.5 Volts (V), like in standard office environments, cannot be used due to problems with instability and noise. Therefore, losses in signal intensity may occur.